User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for August 10, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. More of the same to report to y'all this week; I spent a great deal of my available time working on the translation of Scene Three in Elegy Chapter 2.0. I had a bit of a delay on getting started with the work owing to the addition of the massive number of new terms for the lexicon from the previous week's translations and due to some changes to the site navigation, both of which were done on Monday; I only had time to partially translate a single block of text by the end of that day. Things accelerated as the week progressed, with a grand total of thirteen new blocks of text translated over the course of the last week. This leaves me with two untranslated blocks of text in Scene Three as of this morning, and I've worked out the syntactic structure of one of those blocks, so I daresay it's likely I'll be able to finish work on Scene Three either later today or tomorrow at the very latest. I didn't have to create as many terms this week; a total of sixteen new terms were generated and 14 terms were re-purposed to include additional meanings for a total of 61 reverse terms added, with the bulk of the new terms added on Friday (and a fair number of them corresponding to body parts - up to that point I didn't have words for "shoulder", "elbow", "knee", "ankle", "muscle", "sinew" and "tendon"; "shoulder" was the crucial one there, as I already know I have the word "pauldron" - shoulder armor - coming up in Scene Five). Work also continued on the Scene Five narration this past week. As I mentioned last week, I had made the decision to change the dialogue around a bit because I didn't like the amount of things Gux'a P'nt was apparently getting away with scot-free. In the new narrative, Gux'a P'nt conducts an interview while passing text messages surreptitiously to Bloodeye, telling him to play along with it. I may re-write things again; Bloodeye apparently has a great deal of apprehension about the whole thing, something that on further review strikes me as being somewhat uncharacteristic of a Kilrathi. I did save the relevant bits of text I wanted to recycle from the original version of Scene Five into Scene Six, though I have yet to put them in their new places. There's not that much left to work on in Scene Five in all honesty, and with work wrapping up on Scene Three's translation and the beginning on Scene Four's translation (a shorter overall piece of text than the three previous scenes at only 25 blocks), I really should make a push to finish it up this coming week. So that's pretty much my Plan for this week: finish up the translation of Scene Three and begin the translation of Scene Four, and while I'm at it I want to finish the narrative of Scene Five to commence work on the narrative of Scene Six, the final scene of the Chapter, wherein Bloodeye makes arrangements to meet with the group of Kilrathi who will ultimately make up the core members of the Demon's Eye Pack. Right now there's not a great deal of dialogue in that scene, just a bit of wrap-up to introduce the players to some of Gux'a P'nt's background and help explain the reasons why he is willing to work with a disgraced Kilrathi like Bloodeye. I might ultimately need to deal with the reasons why some of the Kilrathi in the Demon's Eye Pack (like Ku'a K'le) are willing to work with Gux'a P'nt himself, but that's a matter that can wait until I begin work on Chapter 2.1 - which I'm honestly looking forward to. I've been doing writing and translation for a pretty long time at this point; I'd like to begin work on some actual missions... Quick reminder for those of y'all interested: the CIC website's sixteenth birthday celebration is scheduled for this coming Saturday, August 15th, beginning at 2300Z (6 PM my time) at the CIC's IRC channel. I look forward to seeing most of y'all there this coming weekend. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on August 17th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts